terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Norc'Nam
"We're called the Corn Bros! We harvest corn every year, fresh corn. Definitely didn't steal it from over there!" ~ Norc'Nam explaining his (& his brother's) motives to Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda in The Weirdest Thanksgiving Special Ever. Norc'Nam is a Maizean from planet Invidia. He teams up with his brother, Corn Man on several expeditions to Earth when they do their annual harvesting. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Norc'Nam looks identical to Jake Fall in appearance, only he's always seen wearing a dark blue hoodie. But what you see here is only a mere disguise. His true form gives off a very different appearance. He has bumpy yellow skin on his elongated head, resembling an ear of corn. He also has some bright red hair on the top of his head & leaves on the sides of his face. His teeth are somewhat crooked, as well. In both forms, he always carries around more than one ear of corn with him. History To be added Personality Norc'Nam is notably less extravagant than his brother, but still remains to be a silly character nonetheless. He enjoys collecting corn very much, & also likes to chuck it & smash it into bits. He has also shown to be quite noble, helping out others when the situation calls for it. Even though he wasn't the most acquainted with Biggus, he still helped him out of a tough situation with the 2019 Bros. Though, sometimes his southern drawl gets the better of him, as he doesn't always know what he's saying. This was evident when he made Jack uneasy by labeling the Shadow Pumpkin with a derogatory word, or when he referred to Kalos as a "blegro", prompting Jack to question whatever he just said. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Maizean Strength: Norc'Nam has some degree of strength, as he's been shown to fight well against those who are stronger than him, like Z3D & Equinox. His maximum strength is unknown. Maizean Speed: Norc'Nam can move considerably quick, able to catch others off guard & land a precise strike with his fast reflexes. His maximum speed is unknown. * Naruto Run: Norc'Nam can increase his speed by running in an aerodynamic pose. Invulnerability: His maximum durability is unknown. Self-Regeneration: Maizeans are born with the gift of a fast-acting healing factor, allowing Norc'Nam to recover from his wounds. Shapeshifting: Norc'Nam can alter his genetic composition to visibly mimic another species. He does this by altering the pigments of his skin & changing the size of his head. He can also transform very quickly, able to do it just by placing his hands over his face in a waving motion. * Human Form: Norc'Nam's only other form is Human in appearance, though his powers & abilities perform no differently in this form. Special Powers Chlorokinesis: As a plant-based organism, Norc'Nam can manipulate plant matter itself in a few different ways. * Seed Planter: While it's not clear as to how Maizean reproduction works, Norc'Nam can grow seeds from his own body to plant ears of corn. Solar Energy Manipulation: A natural ability to the Maizeans, Norc'Nam can absorb & redirect solar energy. * Photosynthesis: Similar to the nature of Chlorosapiens, Norc'Nam can absorb solar energy to fuel his body as a means of sustenance. Also, because solar radiation is technically a "food" source for his kind, actual food does not need to be eaten as much. ** Photosynthetic Healing: Norc'Nam can also use stored energy to rejuvenate others. * Corn Bomb: '''Norc'Nam can release combustible corn kernels fueled with solar energy to create explosions upon contact. Though these explosions are small, they can still do some damage to tougher opponents like Z3D & Equinox. * '''Photosynthesis Beam: Norc'Nam's most powerful attack is the ability to fire a yellowish-green beam of concentrated solar energy at his opponent. It can cover a wide field of range & is 8,900°Fahrenheit (4,926.7°Celsius) in temperature. Aquakinesis: Norc'Nam has limited control over the element of water. He can absorb it through his skin to sustain himself, much like a plant would. This is an ability all Maizeans have. Weaknesses Norc'Nam's one major weakness is that he is vulnerable to electric attacks. It's unknown as to why he has no special resistance to it while his brother does. He has also made the mistake of not anticipating what his opponents' powers are, as evident by some of the surprise he showed in both of his battles. Trivia To be added Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Aliens Category:Maizeans Category:Plant-Based Organisms Category:Form-Changers Category:Male Category:Weirdos Category:SBB Participants